


Proud

by Bynbyn101



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bynbyn101/pseuds/Bynbyn101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen Ackles was a proud person. He's stubborn and pigheaded and refuses to take shit from people. So when he found out he was pregnant he decided to treat it like every other thing in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proud

            Jensen Ackles was a proud person. He's stubborn and pigheaded and refuses to take shit from people. So when he found out he was pregnant he decided to treat it like every other thing in his life. It was hard some days though. As he walked down the hallway of his school with his stomach protruding out in front of him he felt like curling up in bed. He could hear the hushed tones of the people around him as he walked. But he wore Jared's scent like a security blanket that kept him going through the day.

            The day he found out he was pregnant was weird. It had been an ordinary doctor's appointment; his mother sitting next to him. She had been concerned for days that he was seriously ill so she dragged him to the doctors to get to the bottom of it. When the white haired family doctor informed him softly that he was pregnant his mother had stared at him wide eyed and pale.

            "Who have you been with?" She had asked him. "Who did you let touch you?"

            Jensen had shook his head and wrung his hands. He was the picture of meek Omega at that moment.

            "Speak to me," his mother, his Alpha, had bellowed. "Who is the father?"

            "Jared," Jensen had finally squeaked out.

            His mother had sighed and touched Jensen's arm softly. "You've chosen a fine Alpha," she had said. "But I think, and I believe his family would agree, that maybe you should abort this baby and try again once the two of you are properly mated and out of school."

            "I will not," Jensen had shouted. "I will have this child with my mate now."

            "Jensen..."  
            "At least let me discuss it with my mate."

            "Fine."

            Jared had hugged Jensen so close that Jensen was convinced they would turn into one person. He had kissed his face and told him how much he loved and cherished him for giving him such a precious gift. When Jensen had informed him of his mother's wishes Jared had begged him with tears in his eyes not to go with his mothers wishes.

            "You're my Alpha now," Jensen had whispered as he pulled Jared's larger form into his arms. "You get the final say in everything now."

            "Then we will keep it," Jared had said. He dropped kisses to every inch of Jensen's face. "Everything will be amazing."

            And everything was amazing. Until Jensen scent started to change. Since he wasn't a fully mated Omega every Alpha around him took his scent as him being left on his own. He was frequently cornered and harassed leaving him scared. On more than one occasion he was actually physically attacked because he refused the advances of the Alpha. Jared went into a rage and shifted, not to return to human form until he hunted down the Alpha would had hurt his Omega.

            "You could have been killed," Jensen had said as he cleaned Jared's wounds.

            "And so could have you," Jared had whispered. The taller man gathered Jensen in his arms and ran his hands down his face, his slightly curved stomach. "He touched you, he harmed you, and as your mate it is my duty to protect you."

            "Then protect me," Jensen had whispered against Jared's ear. "Fully mate me."

            At the age of sixteen, with the permission from both sides of the family, Jared and Jensen completed their mating. It was a simple ceremony with only a few people close to the family in attendance. Jared had looked stunning in his white traditional mating garb while Jensen looked like the blushing virgin that everyone knew he wasn't. The bite was placed just underneath the left ear just like tradition always said it had to be. No after party was held because by the end of everything Jensen was too tired for a party and Jared had happy carried him up the stairs to their room.

            At six months pregnant Jensen was rather large as he carries a litter of three. Normally a first pregnancy of someone so young wouldn't be a multiple but there are old wives tales that say that a strong bonds produce strong birth lines no matter the age. Jensen likes that think, as Jared rubs his belly affectionately that they have that type of bond.

            "Maybe you should consider dropping out of school," his mother had said one morning.

            Jensen snorted. "I quite enjoy going to school. I think I will continue until I give birth."

            "What do you think Alpha?" She had asked looking over at Jared.

            "I think that Jensen should do as he pleases. I will not force my Omega into anything that makes him unhappy."

            "But you must think of your children, your mate. What if something was to happen?"

            "My children are strong as in my mate. There is no need to sanction him to the house unless he is requested to by his doctor."

            Jensen had smiled smugly at his mother and snaked a hand under the table to squeeze Jared's thigh. "Then it is settled. I will continue my studies until after the babies are born."   

            At seven months Jensen was not feeling as bold as he usually did. People were staring, pointing, making fun of him. The school made him cover his mark and mask his scent which caused more harassment. Even with Jared escorting him to every class of the day other Alphas still managed to weasel their way to him and cause him trouble.

            "Come on sweetheart," one had whispered as he pushed Jensen against the wall. "I'll make a perfect daddy for those pups. I've just got to knot you real good."

            "Get away from me," Jensen had growled even as his heart clenched in fear.

            "Not a chance my little beauty. Don't worry I don't bite that hard."

            "Step away from my mate before I rip your head off," Jared had bellowed through the halls of the school. He ran as fast as he could until he was standing in front of the other Alpha, throwing him away from Jensen. "Mine."

            "Yours," Jensen had gasped out.

            Jared crashed their lips together. He ripped the front of Jensen's shirt so that the mating bite would show. Jensen had to stop him before he tried to lick off the offending smell that covered his scent. Instead Jared lifted Jensen and walked him to the locker room so that he could hold Jensen until the spray of the shower and wash it all off.

            "You will wear my clothes," Jared had said as he stripped out of his shirt and pants. Luckily, because of the young man's larger frame everything fit Jensen perfectly. "Now you will smell like me."

            For the rest of Jensen's pregnancy he wore Jared's clothes and Jared's clothes only. It not only caused the other Alpha's to leave him alone but also brought a big comfort to Jensen. Even as the whispers followed him through the hallway as Jared walked next to him Jensen still managed to hold his head up high.

            When he gave birth to his three little Alpha boys he did so alone. The plan all along had been that someone would be with him but on the day in went into labor he had banished everyone from the room and told them that he would do it on his own. And he did. Jensen Ackles was a proud person. He was stubborn and pigheaded and refuses to take shit from people. Nothing was going to change that. Not even the birth of his children.

**Author's Note:**

> No idea where this one came from. I wanted to do a high school au and this came out instead. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
